Break UP
by BMW Rocks
Summary: Shawn and Angela break up and Corey and Topanga do to what will happend when they go out with the wrong people. Please read and review. I know I rushed into the story but I will chage the title and some other things.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Boy Meets World characters. I did not make them or anything they are not mine!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter1 Babysitting  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Umm Corey I have a question for you," Topanga said.  
  
"Sure. What is it?" asked Corey  
  
"Will you help me baby sit this one baby boy tomorrow after school? Its friday so it won't be a school night," asked Topanga  
  
"Sure. I'll tell my mom and I will bring over some movies we can watch," Corey answered.  
  
"Ok," Topanga replied.  
  
RING! RING! That was the bell for the next class.  
  
"OK so I will see you tonight Panga. I love you." Corey told her right before she left.  
  
So Corey went to the rest of his classes and after school was over Corey went to his house and then went upstairs to get some movies like: Titanic and Castaway.  
  
A few hours later Corey left to go help Topanga babysitting.When he go there Topanga go there early in case the Andersons needed help with anything. As soon as Corey got there the Andersons were just about to leave the house.  
  
"Oh hi Corey Topanga told us that you were going to help her with babysitting and keep her company," Mrs. Anderson said.  
  
"Well it's not like she needs help babysitting but I think I should keep her company," Corey said  
  
"Yeah I think your right," said Mr. Anderson.  
  
"Well we need to get going. The phone numbers where we will be are on the fridge and we are going to go out for a long meeting proabably like 2 hours then we are going to either see a movie or go to dinner.So we should be back home between 11:30 or 12:30.If we are not home bye then then you can make sure James is ok and take a nap on the couch and on the recliner. Ok we will see you later," said Mrs Anderson  
  
"Bye," said Topanga and Corey at the same time.  
  
As soon as they left they had to go get James he was like 5 years old and he was quite of a handle full.  
  
"James come here," Topanga said.  
  
"Your mommy said you had to go to bed at 8:00pm so you have a half of a hour. So what do you want to do?" asked Topanga  
  
"I want to play hide and go seek!" he exclaimed  
  
"Ok lets play hide and go seek," said Topanga  
  
"And coreys it," she said again  
  
"Fine I will count to 30 and you guys better be in good hiding spots," Corey annouced  
  
So Topanga and James hid. James hid in his closet in his room and Topanga hid in the closet in the hall way.  
  
"Ok ready or not here I come," said Corey out loud  
  
He jumped into the bathroom: "I found you" he said but no one was there.  
  
He looked everywhere untill he heard a noise in the hallway closet. He jumped in there and said  
"I found you." and indeed he did so he jumped in the closet and scared Topanga,  
  
"Awww," she yelled.  
  
"Topnanga its just me," Corey explained  
  
"Corey!" she shouted in laughing way.  
  
"Ha Ha," he said  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Find james!"  
  
"Oh james," Corey called out  
  
"Where are you?" asked Corey  
  
"I found you!" OCrey shouted.  
  
After they played hide and go seek a little more they put james to sleep and went to go watch titanic. It was so romatic. Corey put his arm over topanga shoulders an they watched the movie. After the movie. Topanga fell asleep on the couch and Corey went to check on James and he was fast asleep so Corey went to go get a blanket to put over topanga. Corey went to the recliner and fell asleep. A hour or so later the Andersons came home and took topanga and corey home.It was 12:30.  
  
The next morning Corey woke up and went down to eat breakfast. He ate his breakfast and called Topanga to ask her if she wanted to go to the movies tonight. Topanga said sure. So that night Corey took Topanga to the movies to see Save The Last Dance. At the movies corey saw another girl and her naem was Candy. SHe always followed the jocks arround. Corey sat thre looking at her and admiring her beautifull long hair and her romatic eyes.   
  
"COREY Mathews. You were looking at Candy. How could you?" she yelled.  
  
"Topnaga I was just looking at her it wasn't like I was kissing her," Corey explained.  
  
"I know you think she is so cool and hot... huh... you do don't you?" she asked again  
  
"Comeon taopnga I was jsut looking at her."   
  
"I don't care!" she said  
  
" I think we should....." 


	2. the break up

The Break up  
  
  
"Break up!" Topanga yelled at Corey.  
  
Corey was stunned. He didn't know what to say he loved Topanga and he thought she loved him.  
  
"Wh..What? I love you Topanga!" he said in a sad kind of voice.  
  
"Everytime we go into the movies or someplace and you see a pretty girl you look at her and when I go 'Corey. Corey. Erth to corey' I practiculary have to shout right in your ear.  
  
"Well I think some other girls are cute. But that doesn't me I don't think you are pretty," Corey explained.  
  
"Just tell me Corey. What is it. What is it about me that you just can't stare at me like that?" she asked.  
  
Topanga stormed at of the movie theatre.  
  
"I love you Topanga Lawarence!" he called after her.  
  
There was no anser back. And Corey knew she was gone and she really meant it when she said 'Break Up'  
  
Corey went back to his house and all he could think about was topanga and topanga. When he fell asleep he thought about Topanga.   
  
The next morning he went downstairs. Eat ate part of his breakfast but he didn't have a very big appetite.  
  
"Corey I baked you waffles with whipp cream and starwberries on top, and that is your favorite breakfast food. Now what is wrong," Amy asked.  
  
" Me and Topanga had a fight yesterday and she told me she wanted to break up," he sad in a sad voice.  
  
"Tomorrow she will probably forget all about it and she will love you like she has," Amy said.  
  
"yeah your probably right," corey said.  
  
But the next day at school...  
  
"Hi Topanga. Whats up?" He asked her  
  
No answer.  
  
"I dont care if your listening to me or not but I still love you and I am sorry," Corey said in a sincere voice.  
  
Topanga still didn't say anything. She really did mean it when she said the two words breeak up.  
  
Corey went to his first class which was English with Mr. Turner. He sat right back of Topanga. When they got in there Topanga just ignored Corey. Shawn came in and was looking sad to.  
  
"What happend?" asked COrey.  
  
"I will tell you later," Shawn whispered.  
  
"OK class I want you to get a partner," Mr. turner annouced " Then I want you and your partner to get a piece of paper and interview eachother. Aske them question like " what do you think you will be in 10 years' ask interesting questions.  
  
"Ok Shawn What is your biggest goal to acclompish this year? asked Corey  
  
"Hmmm... my biggest goal... Is to proabaly at least get one A on my progress report and to flood the girls bathroom!" Shawn exclaimed  
  
"Maybe we should just go with the A on the progress report," COrey answered  
  
After class was over they had Social Studies then math then P.E. After PE COrey went to lunch. He sat around waiting for shawn.  
  
"Hey Shawn!" Corey called out.  
  
"Oh Hey Corey." Shawn replied  
  
"So what was wrong in Turners class. That you siad you would tell me later." Corey asked  
  
"Oh that just that..... Angela broke up with me," he said  
  
"Oh no. Topanga broke up with me too. I mean how could they do this we have been going out with them for to long how could they break up with us." COrey annouced  
  
"I can't believe it!" corey told Shawn.  
  
"I know how could they break up with us," Shawn replied  
  
"No not that look Topanga is allready flirting with other boys. And so is angela." Corey annouced.  
  
" I will go talk to Angela and you go talk to Topanga," Corey said  
  
"Hey Angela why did you break up with Shawn?" asked Corey.  
  
"Because I like someone else..... YOU!" she exclaimed.  
  
Corey was so surprised.  
  
" Me" corey whispered to himself  
  
Angela was so embarrsed that she ran off. Corey and Shawn met back at The lunch room.  
  
"umm shawn I have something to tell you!" Corey exclaimed  
  
"no I have something to tell you." shawn annouced  
  
"MY ex girlfriend likes you!" they say at the same time  
  
"Topanga likes you... Shawn"  
  
"And Angela likes you... Corey"  
  
"Thats why she dumped me," they say at the same time.  
  
"I thought Topanga loved me," Corey asked.  
  
"And I thought Angela loved me," Shawn said.  
  
"W have to go talk to them," Corey said.  
  
"Topanga? So you dumped me for Shawn? Corey asked.  
  
"Yeah," she replied  
  
"I thought you loved me? I thought we loved eachother? We fought over nothing," said Corey.  
  
"Corey its over and I like someone else. Okay?" she said then walked away and didn't even wait for an answer.  
  
"Anegela you like Corey over me? I mean there is nothing wrong with Corey but I thought we were meant to be? I loved you and now you want to go out with my best friend?" Shawn said.  
  
"Yes Shawn I like Corey I think he is very sweet and nice and cute and more. He is a perfect gentlemen for me."  
  
Then Angela walked away wihtout saying goodbye. In Mr. Turners class all OCrey could think about was topanga and topanga and topanga.  
  
"I can't believe she dumped me for Shawn... my best friend," Corey thought.  
  
"I can't believe Angela dumped me for Corey... my best friend," thought Shawn.  
  
Ring Ring Ring the bell rang a half an hour later, class was over.  
  
"Class don't forget about the essay do tomorrow," Mr. Turner called out as the class started to shuffle out of the room.  
  
It was lunch time and Corey went to go get his lunch he sat down right next to Shawn and they both couldn't eat that much they were both really upset of losing the girl of their dreams.  
  
"Hey Corey," Shawn said.  
  
"Yeah," Corey replied.  
  
"Do you think we should go out with Topanga and Angela? I mean Angela really likes you," Shawn asked.  
  
"I don't know I still love topanga, but I know she is going to go out with you if you want to. She is going to move on and forget about me," Corey said.  
  
"Yeah so you can move on to Corey. I mean aren't you and Topanga still friends you guys can still hang out and have fun together," Shawn explained.  
  
"Umm Shawn Topanga never said if we were just friends or not," Corey said.  
  
"COrey you should go ask," Shawn told Corey.  
  
"Corey started looking for Topanga in the cafeteria and then COrey saw her, her beautifull hair sawying back and forth as she walked. Corey ran up to her.  
  
"Hey Topanga ummm I know we broke up but you never said if we were still friends or not. Are we still friends?," asked Corey.  
  
"Sure COrey I mean we have been friends since we were two we will always be firends COrey," Topanga answered.  
  
"Ok good," said Corey.  
  
Corey went back to Shawn and sat down. Corey looked at Shawn and said,"At least me and Topanga are sitll firends.  
  
1 month later  
  
"Hey Corey!" exclaimed Shawn.  
  
"Hey Shawny. SO Whats Up?" asked Corey.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You."  
  
"Thinking of Topnaga," said Corey.  
  
"Corey I know you went out with topanga for a long time a very long time but you just have to   
  
move you can't always be together with her. I still miss Angela but I am getting over it and   
  
moving on. Corey you need to keep going out with girls until you find the perfect girl," Shawn   
  
told Corey.  
  
"I have found the perfect one," Corey annouced.  
  
"Who," shawn said.  
  
"Topanga!"  
  
"Corey go out there and find other people. I think I am going to go out with Topanga," Shawn   
replied to Corey.  
  
"What!? Shawn how could you I still love her and I know we are meant to be!!" Corey exclaimed.  
  
"Corey I think we should start finding other people I think you should go out with Angela," Shawn   
  
said as Angela just walked past.  
  
"So what do you say Corey just one date with Angela and I will go out with Topanga for one date   
  
then we will see what happendeds after that?" Shawn asked Corey.  
  
" Ok Shawn one date. I will go ask Angela if me you and Topanga and her want to go to the movies   
on Friday," Corey gave in.  
  
So COrye walked over to Angela kind of nervous.  
  
"Angela. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies this Friday night to see a movie?"   
Corey asked.  
  
"Sure! Yes Corey I would love to," Angela said so excited.  
  
"Oh but Angela. it is going to be a double date with Shawn and Topanga. I hope that isn't a   
problem because if it is me and you can just go," Corey said.  
  
"Oh no Corey that isn't a proablem," Angela said.  
  
"Ok then Angela I will see you later," corey said.  
  
"ok shawn Angela said she would go," Coreytold him.  
  
" No shawn go ask topanga," said Corey.  
  
So shawn walked over to topanga and asked her.  
  
"Hi Topanga do you wan to go to the movies this Friday with Corey me Angela and then it would be   
you?" asked Shawn.  
  
"Yes Shawn I would love to!" Topanga said.  
  
"Ok then topanga see you later," shawn told topanga.  
  
"Yep she will," Shawn said.  
  
" so shawn you know what this means... I have to try not to think of topanga and you will   
proabaly try to stop thinking about Angela. 


End file.
